A Normal Life
by InkofWriting
Summary: A T/P fic. Of course, another one. I really don't know where I'm going with it, but hey, it's something to do. please r
1. Default Chapter

Alrighty. Here it is. My own rendition of Trunks and Pan. Of course. How could anyone who  
writes romances resist such temptation. Well, hope you like it. (Remember, this is just the  
establishing chapter.)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
  
A Normal Life  
  
"God-damned, punk ass, freak of nature loser!" Gohan's sensitive ears could pick up his  
daughter's cursing as soon as the front door opened. He knew that she was saying it under her  
breath, but even though he was in the living room, his sensitive ears easily picked up her voice.   
After hearing several explicit and creative new curses, he frowned. Enough was enough.  
  
"Pan! Language!" He shouted out to her. The stream of colorful dialect quickly ended,  
and he heard her mumble a small, 'sorry dad.' as the refrigerator door open. Sighing, Gohan  
folded the paper that he was reading and stood up. Something was troubling his Panny.  
  
"Pan?" He said as he walked into the kitchen. As soon as he saw his daughter, he smiled  
slightly. "Panny? What's wrong?" Pan's back was still to him. She wouldn't even look him in  
the eye.  
  
"Nothing, dad. Nothing at all."   
  
"For some reason, Pan, I don't believe you." Gohan said as he crossed his arms over his  
chest. His daughter spun around to face him, her hair whipping across her beautiful porcelain  
face. Her eyes, her mother's eyes, flashed with anger, but the tears streaming down her face  
betrayed the tough girl routine that she usually was able to pull off.   
  
"Why should I care that you don't believe me? Huh? I'm fine! Just like I always was,  
and always will be!" Pan screamed at her bewildered father. Gohan took a step back. He really  
didn't understand what his daughter was saying, but he knew that she was hurting. She was  
hurting, and it was his duty as a father to stop the pain and protect her from it. He stepped  
forward, wrapping his arms around his daughter. Falling against his chest, she allowed her father  
to sooth her. Shaking, she wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. Sniffing, she  
forced herself to stop blubbering. Crying showed weakness, and weak was one thing that Pan had  
promised herself that she never would be. As her tears slowed, Gohan pushed Pan back to arms  
length, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to force it out of  
you?" Gohan lightly teased his daughter. His heart lifted as her mouth curved into a slight smile.  
Pan pulled away from him and sat down at the kitchen table. Gohan frowned again as he noticed  
that Pan sat with slumped shoulders, her head hanging.low. This was not normal for his proud  
daughter, although she never sat with good posture, her head was always held high, her pride  
would have it no other way.  
  
"Y'know, dad? I really don't feel comfortable talking to you about this." Pan sighed.   
Gohan tensed. There was only one thing that Pan would never talk to him about. Pan looked up  
at him and smiled sadly. "Don't worry, dad. It's really not that bad." Pan could obviously tell  
what he was thinking. Gohan couldn't suppress his sigh of relief.   
  
"Well then, what is it honey?" Gohan persisted. He was determined to find out what was  
bothering his one and only daughter.  
  
"Find dad, you asked for it. Here goes..." Pan took a deep breath. Not knowing where  
to begin. Finally, she found her place. "Okay. You remember Dion?" Pan paused as she sensed  
her father's ki flare. "Don't worry dad. He really didn't do anything." As her father relaxed, Pan  
began her story.  
  
"Anyhow, Dion and I have been dating for the last couple months, right? Everything was  
going great, y'know, everything was normal for a while." As Pan stressed the word 'normal',  
Gohan began to think that he understood.   
  
"Anyhow... after a while, Dion began to notice things. Y'know, like how easy it was for  
me to 'keep up with the boys' in sports, or, and I quote that little dork, "girls are way to weak to  
ever pick a desk up with one hand." What is that dad? A desk? A DESK? Who the hell can't  
pick up a desk?" Pan paused as her father scowled at her. She smiled an apology for the  
swearing and kept right on going.  
  
"So, to make a long story short, he broke up with me. But first, he thought that it would  
be a brilliant idea to spread it around school that I was on steroids and was a total butch! A  
butch? Just 'cause I could whup his sorry little butt up and down his precious soccer field! Now,  
everyone at school looks at me like I'm some freak of nature alien! Oh, and the clincher is, I AM!   
I am so sick of dating these stupid boys that think that I should fit into some plastic fantastic little  
mold like every other single damned girl on this planet! I am so sick of not being able to date a  
boy and having to worry about hiding my strength, my own damned identity! Just so I don't scare  
the little losers off!?! No guy wants a girl that can take care of herself. Every single guy I know  
has to have a wife that he can protect, that he can coddle. But, ya know what? That is not going  
to happen to me! I don't care if I have to become a cat lady and live in a stinky house for the rest  
of my life with my hundreds upon hundreds of cats. I while NOT be coddled! I don't need any  
stupid man to protect me!" Pan's voice grew louder as her conviction grew with it. Gohan  
allowed his daughter to vent. He knew how rough it was for her when it came to dating. She  
was only 18, in her graduating year of high school, but she had her heart broken too many times.   
  
"Sweetheart, I'm sure that there is a guy out there for you. And if you stop looking now,  
you're never going to find him." Gohan tried to console his daughter as much as he could.   
  
"Yeah, well..." Pan just smiled at him as she stood up. She gave her father a quick hug  
and ran up the stairs to her room. Minutes later she came bounding down the stairs, dressed in  
sweats with her long black hair pulled back.   
  
"Where do you think you are going now?" Gohan asked, although he knew perfectly well  
where his daughter was heading.  
  
'I'm late for my spar with Trunks." Pan grinned at her father, the upcoming match put the  
sparkle back in her eye. "Someone has to bring the president off of his high horse at the end of  
the day."   
  
  
Okay, like it or hate it, please review. I love reading Pan and Trunks fanfics so much that I  
thought I may as well add my own creation to the stockpile. Please review and tell me if it is even  
worth my while to continue. 


	2. Broken friendship

Thanx to everyone who wrote such awesome reviews!  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO - A NORMAL LIFE  
  
  
"HEY! What was that for?" Trunks growled indignantly as he brushed the dirt and leaves  
from his shirt. Crash-landing in the brush in the middle of a dirty forest was not his idea of a good  
time. He looked up to see Pan flying at him at an incredible rate.   
  
"What d'ya think it was for, Trunks?" Pan grinned as she pulled her fist back for another  
hard punch. With amazing agility, Trunks was able to snake his way through Pan's defenses and  
grab her wrist before she was able to let loose her powerful strike. Still grinning, Pan planted  
both feet on the soft dirt under her and pushed off again. Flipping in the air, she broke Trunks'  
grip, kicking him in the chin as she did so. Landing with the grace of a natural born fighter, Pan  
folded her arms over her chest and smirked at her opponent. Trunks wiped the blood from his lip  
as he looked up at Pan from the dirt where he sat. He smiled inwardly as he noted the smirk on  
his friend's face. It was so much like his own father, Vegeta, that it was scary.  
  
'Hmmph. Not bad for a..." Was all Trunks was able to get out before he was roughly  
tackled and pinned to the ground. The impact was enough to force the air out of his lungs, and he  
shut his eyes to try and concentrate on breathing. When he again opened them, he saw Pan's face  
dangerously close to his. If it were any other time, he would had to have admit, he really didn't  
mind the position that he was in. However, at this time, he was extremely nervous. Pan's face  
was set in a scowl that would make Vegeta take a step back Her eyes flashed with anger, but  
were brimmed with tears.  
  
"FOR WHAT? FOR A GIRL!?!" Pan yelled at him. She slammed him into the grounded  
twice, kicking dirt up around them.   
  
"Don't you ever say that again." She said dangerously low. Trunks brow furrowed, but  
he nodded his agreement. He doubted that he had ever seen Pan this upset before.   
  
  
"Pan? What's wrong?" Trunks asked. He hated to see any of his friends in pain, but this  
seemed to not only hurt Pan, it seemed to hurt him too. With the raven haired girl still sitting on  
top of him, Trunks propped himself up on his elbows, trying to make sense of his friend's sudden  
outburst. Pan was always extremely passionate, and whether she wanted to admit it or not,  
emotional, she wouldn't freak out like she just did unless something was really bothering her.  
  
"Panny, c'mon, please tell me? What's the matter?" Trunks face suddenly darkened. "Did  
Dion do something? Pan's eyes shot up at him, but quickly darted back to the dirt, where they  
were originally looking. Trunk stiffened when he saw this. Feeling both his ki rise, and his  
muscles under her stiffen, Pan glared at him while inwardly smiling to herself.  
  
"So what if he did? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself!" The girl growled at the man  
who was pinned underneath her. "Besides, all he did was break up with me, it's not like he tried  
anything with your poor defenseless little Panny!" Trunks couldn't suppress his sigh of relief.   
Biting his lip, he prayed that Pan didn't hear him. He was lucky, she was too far into her tirade to  
even notice.   
  
"What's wrong with you stupid men anyhow? You see a girl that can do things that you  
just can't do, and you freak out and run away like she's a freak from the swamp! Why can't you  
guys get over your stupid, idiotic little inferiority complexes and see those girls for what they  
really are? God damned, freak show, loser—" Pan was cut off as Trunks hand clamped over her  
mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, but narrowed instantly when she realized that Trunks was  
trying to shut her up. Just to show him how stupid he was, she kept right on cursing, but the  
words were so muffled that Trunks couldn't understand a thing that she was saying. Sitting up  
taller, Pan slide down his chest and ended up sitting on his stomach. He brought his face in closer  
to Pan's, trying to get her attention.  
  
"Hey, shhhh. What would your dad say if he was here right now?" Trunks questioned her  
colorful language.   
  
"MMMMFFF." Was all she was able to say.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked, his brow furrowing. With an obvious grin, Pan took Trunks hand  
in hers and pulled it off of her mouth.  
  
"I said, 'he would say, "What the HELL are you doing with my daughter in that position?"   
Pan explained as she inched in closer to him. Finally noticing how close they actually were,  
Trunks blushed furiously, and jumped up quickly, searching the area around them nervously. It  
was almost as if he expected Gohan to materialize and beat the living daylights out of them. Still  
red, he turned to Pan, a scowl set on his face.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, girl?" Trunks demanded. Pan's grin dropped from her  
face instantly.  
  
"I-it was just a joke, Trunks." She managed to forced out. She suddenly started praying  
to Dende that she didn't just go over the line with that one.  
  
"Well, it was stupid and immature Pan. You're just a kid." Trunks growled at her.   
Seeing the pain in her eyes and feeling it in his heart made him instantly regret what he said.   
  
"A KID? You think I'm still some stupid kid? How dare you Trunks, just because I'm  
not some dorky suit that works in a stuffy office who can't ever find a date even though he is the  
richest man in the world does NOT mean that I'm just some kid that you think may be fun to hang  
around with sometimes!!!" Pan screamed defensively at Trunks as she stalked towards him.   
When she was face to face with him, she glared into his eyes. "Besides, would a kid do this?"   
Pan growled as she grabbed Trunks and pulled him closer to her, kissing him forcefully. Shocked,  
Trunks tried to pull away, but Pan held tight to his shirt collar, forcing him to kiss her back.   
There was no contest. In half a second Trunks arms were around Pan, and his lips were now  
softening against hers. It seemed to last forever, like a dream.   
  
"Wow. I never thought that this could ever happen. I mean, Pan and me..." Trunks eyes  
snapped open as he realized who he was holding in his arms. Pan, Gohan's daughter, Goku's  
GRANDDAUGHTER! Breaking the kiss, he pushed her away, glaring at her. Pan's eyes  
widened as she quickly realized what she had just done. This was her best friend, and she had just  
crossed a very dangerous line.  
  
"Trunks... I-I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't..." Pan's shoulders slumped with defeat. Trunks  
just stood there, glaring at her. She couldn't bear the way that he was looking at her, it felt as if  
her heart was breaking in two. Turning, she kept her eyes cast down, and whispered again.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
With that she took off into the clear blue sky, leaving Trunks alone in the forest with the  
singing birds and chattering squirrels.  
  
  
  
Yes, I know that I am evil. Please review. 


	3. blue

  
Ch3  
  
  
Okay, I know this is short, but it's as good as I could get, so far. There will be more to come, I  
promise, hopefully by the end of the weekend, I can be done this story. Hopefully. And to all that  
have been waitng so patiently for this chapter to be out, well, here it is. And all I have to say is  
that I'm sorry for being so damned lazy. So here ya go. Hpe you like this tiny little chapter!!!!  
  
  
Watching Pan leave, Trunks growled to himself. Shaking his head, he turned to head back  
to Capsule Corp. He was outraged. How could Pan do that to him? She had no right to make  
him feel that way at all.   
  
"Sorry?!? She's SORRY?!? Damn rights, she should be!" Trunks cursed as he slammed  
his fist into the ground. "Playing with me like that? She must know what I feel for her! How  
could she not? Now, she crosses the line like that and all she could say is SORRY!?!"   
  
Climbing to his feet, Trunks dusted the leaves and dirt from his knees. Around him the air  
began to crackle and spark with energy as the purple haired man vented his frustrations. Soon his  
whole body radiated with a aura of radiant blue light. Looking to the heavens he let loose a pulse  
of pure energy. Tearing through the air the energy ripped through cloud cover, evaporating it  
completely. Without losing any speed or power the blue bolt of energy shot straight through the  
upper atmosphere and out into the cold vaccuum of space. Once it met no more resistance from  
Earth's natural gravity, or the friction from actual air, the shaft of energy began to actually pick  
up speed, instead of slowing.  
  
"Shit!" Trunks growled as he realized what he had done. There were orbiting Capsule  
Corp. satellites up there, and he knew that he would catch hell from his own mother if any were  
damaged. Setting his teeth, Trunks concentrated on the energy that he had just released,  
concentrating on it disappearing. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but as he looked up,  
the bolt of energy seemed to quiver, and slowly disappear. Squinting at the sky, Trunks could  
make out what looked like a soft rain falling from above. The energy that Trunks had shot in the  
sky as a deadly bolt of light had dissipated and was falling back to Earth like snow. The energy  
was settling on him and the surrounding terrain. His skin was dusted with the lightly glowing  
energy, and he was able to brush it from his skin like dirt. Amazed at what he had just  
accomplished Trunks grinned and spun, automatically thinking that Pan was right by his side,  
experiencing this with him. The smile soon fell from his face. She was gone, and although it was  
her that instigated the kiss, Trunks knew that it had been coming for a while now. And...he  
enjoyed it.   
  
Looking down at the dusted ground, Trunks could already see the blue glow begin the  
fade as the ground quickly absorbed the new energy. Sinking to his knees, Trunks realized that he  
really had no right to treat Pan the way he did, because whatever she felt, he knew that he felt it  
too.   
  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
  
Wind rushed past her ears in a hollow drone, and it dried her tears as soon as they fell  
from her dark eyes. She couldn't believe that she had just done that. She had just put in jeopardy  
the greatest friendship she ever had. Growling deep in her throat, she knew that it would have  
happened, sooner or later, but she never expected this reaction. In her dreams, both awake and  
asleep, Trunks would wrap his strong arms around her, and everything would be alright.  
Squeezing her eyes shut, she forced the flood of tears to ebb, and stopped her sobbing. She  
would not act like such a wuss. She was the daughter of Gohan and Videl, granddaughter to  
Goku and ChiChi!!! That lineage itself should have made a tougher descendant. One that wasn't  
so dependent upon what people, men especially, thought about her. If she wanted to, she could  
destroy this whole planet in a heartbeat. And sometimes, she knew that she wanted to.   
  
That realization alone made her stop dead in the air. Her long black hair flew into her eyes  
as the sonic boom created by her supersonic flight washed over her. Impatiently, she pushed it  
back What would her parents think if they knew that she felt like this? She always knew that with  
being part Saiyan she had to keep her anger in check, to keep from hurt anyone 'normal' on this  
planet. And this thought filled her with a different kind of rage. She was sick and tired of having  
to tiptoe around the 'normal' human population, for fear of hurting them, or for fear of being  
'discovered'.   
"This is such bullshit." Pan said softly under her breath. She knew that she was just mad,  
mad at herself, mad at Trunks, and mad at the world. However, feeling all of this rage inside her  
made her feel that she could understand Vegeta a little better, so there was a little, small,  
minuscule plus to all this. "Yeah, woo hoo. BIG plus." Pan thought to herself, if this was the  
price to pay to understand that man? It wasn't worth it. Fighting to gain control over her erratic  
thoughts, Pan squeezed her eyes closed once more. As calm began to wash over her, she realized  
that she had began to search out Trunks ki, without even knowing it.   
  
Her eyes flashed open and she spun to look at the direction that she had came from as she  
felt Trunks power reach his limit, and just a little beyond. A blue shaft of light suddenly burst  
from the ground and shot directly into the sky, and Pan knew that it was Trunks' doing. "So he's  
blowing off some steam, huh? Good for him." Pan thought sarcastically. She could do the exact  
same thing, y'know. And , of course, she could do it better. More annoyed by the gesture than  
anything, Pan turned to leave, to go to a place no one could find her. Not for a very, very long  
time. Well, at least for the weekend. She had things to sort out, and there was no way that she  
could do it in her parents house. They seemed to have some sort of sixth sense when it came to  
parenting. As soon as something was wrong, her father was on her back in no time, practically  
forcing her to tell him what was wrong. Powering up just a little, Pan was about to once again  
leap into a supersonic flight when she felt a slight variation in the power that Trunks was putting  
out. Turning back around again, Pan saw the shaft of light seem to shudder slightly, and then  
begin to disperse. The remaining energy fell like snow, covering the country side for miles  
around. As the energy particles touched her skin, Pan could feel the remnant energies of Trunks  
in each and every one of them, and she felt as if she was going to start crying again. Her lonliness  
return with a loud rush of guilt and despair. It was her fault that their freindship was in jeopardy,  
her fault that she may never be able to face Trunks again. Wanting to get away fromTrunks and  
the energy shower that was created by him, Pan powered up to near SS level and took off to the  
south, to a remote part of the world, hoping that once she's there, she will be able to sort out her  
jumbled thoughts, and hopefully, just hopefully, stop with the crying, once and for all. She was  
getting sick of it.   
  



End file.
